


Defense!Tale Prequel 1: A Child's Fall

by CaptainKirbyPunch



Series: Defense!Tale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Defense!Tale, F/M, Mild Gore, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirbyPunch/pseuds/CaptainKirbyPunch
Summary: A start to the prologue of Defense!Tale. Outlines Chara's fall, and how the Dreemurr family responds to their presence. As ever, feedback on everything from format to tag use to title to how I'm doing all of this is welcome and desired!
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Defense!Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622743
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. The Fall

A fall. Dark. Long. The wind whipping through their hair as they scream down the hole, the thoughts running through their head of fear, of desperately not wanting to die...

WHAM

A landing on flowers, enough to make the child black out instantly from the pain. And indeed they do, senseless, limp, broken...

"MOM!" a soft, young voice cries out, and footsteps sound near the broken form. "Th-there's someone here! It looks hurt! HELP!" the voice cries. Heavier footsteps come up behind, faster, before they stop. "Asriel, this... this is a *human.*" A second voice says. Older, sterner, ladylike. "Mom, please, they're hurt, we can't leave them, please..." the young voice says again, tears audible in their voice, dripping down the young goatkin's face into his fur as he kneels, already trying to move the limp body. "All right, my child, all right..." the older voice says softly, helping pick the child up into their arms, cradling them, already starting to help them heal. 

"What is all the ruckus, Tori?" a deep, low voice asks as they carry their find back inside the warm cozy home. 

"Gorey, it is a *human*, you can see this, and..." Toriel pauses, sighing, looking down to the child in her arms, and then down to Asriel. "Our son found them in a heap on the ground, in the flowerbeds. I... well... we know what this could mean, but... we cannot leave them in such a state..."

"Yeah, mom!" Asriel peeps from behind her robe to his father, looking fiercely at him with all the strength of a toddler that does not know danger from safety, daring him to try to fight. 

Asgore sighs, rubbing his head, and then shaking it. "No, you are right. This may be a dance of fate we run, but... this human will be kept safe." He glances them over as he stands up, nodding as he sees the signs of his wife's work -- the specific ways she healed the bruises, the breaks, the pain, a signature of her magic. "Thank you," he says, giving her a warm smile, a kiss on the cheek, though it causes his son's eyes to roll at the display of affection, Toriel nuzzles into her husband's touch. 

"Thank you, Gorey, and you, my child," she replies, gently smiling down at Asriel. "Without you, we may not have been able to save them, but... they will be fine. For now, we will lay them to rest in bed, and we shall try to make food enough for them to be safe." Asriel nods, looking hopefully up at the unconscious child, clearly already somewhat attached to them. 

"Can they stay in my room, mom, please? I wanna make sure they're safe, and, friendly, and they're okay, and..."

Toriel chuckles at her son's antics. "All right. We will need to make a bed somewhat quickly for them, but... we will work things out. For now, let me and your father tend to them, all right?" She looks to Asgore for confirmation, and indeed, he nods in affirmation. 

"All right by me, Tori. You are the healer, but I will do everything to aid you," he says gently, giving her another kiss of the cheek. "For now, though, my son, get some rest of your own, and clean up. They should be up and about soon enough -- your mother is quite skilled, after all," he adds, giving her a loving and knowing wink.

And indeed, with a chuckle, the family heads their ways, the parents to heal the battered child, and Asriel, to wait in excitement, fear, nervousness, anticipation, and so much more, for what was to come...


	2. Healing with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detailing the family's attempts and discussions as they heal Chara, as well as Chara waking up and reacting to the family. Feedback is welcome and desired, on writing, tags, characters, advice, interest, anything, please let me know!

"What do we do with them?" Tori asks her husband cautiously, carrying the broken, albeit healing, form of the child in her arms, walking towards her husband's room down the hall. "It is not like we can simply place them in Asriel's bed; he needs that, yet the couch is unsatisfactory..." she looks down to Chara as she heals them slowly, brushing a soft, furred finger over their wounds, closing, cleaning them as painlessly as possible. Then she looks back up to Asgore.

"I do not know. Perhaps we settle them in one of our beds for the time being, until I make a bed for them in our son's room -- he _did_ seem rather adamant about having a sibling," he says gently, a warm, low chuckle in his voice. "Perhaps it would be good for them both."

Toriel nods softly, walking through the hall, opening Asgore's door, and moving to the side of his bed as her husband follows him. "It would be, I suspect... the poor child, whatever may have pushed them into our underground... I do hope we can give them better." She sets the unconscious Chara in Asgore's bed, the bed comically large for the child.

It must be said, that Asgore and Toriel both were giants in comparison to most humans -- the queen resting well over seven feet, and the king nearing eight feet as well. The monsters tower over the comparatively child as they lay in bed, both of them, now, working to heal Chara's wounds. Yet their care for their newfound child is evident in their gazes, warm and caring, waiting for the moment that Chara would wake, and they would be able to learn what brought them here -- and, with luck, a way to improve their life.

"I agree, Tori," Asgore replies simply, watching over as she heals Chara before glancing around the room. "Though... perhaps the both of us... it may be somewhat intimidating for them to wake up to." He gestures to Chara with a paw, sighing. "Should... should I leave for now, give them space, and watch over Asriel?"

Toriel pauses to consider this, a soft hum slipping from her lips as she thinks. She feels as though her husband would be a comforting source for both her and the child as they woke, and yet... he does make a good point. A rather unavoidable one, in fact. She sighs. "I... Gorey, I would really prefer you to stay, but... if you do believe that this child would be more relaxed with only one of us... then I will believe you." She gives him a gentle smile. "After all, Gorey, you are the one who has always believed in me."

Asgore chuckles warmly at this, giving his wife a kiss on the head as he stands. "Thank you, Tori. I assure you, I would rather stay as well, but... this child will need their space, I suspect. Do not worry, though, my love, I will not be far. Just call if you need anything, all right?" He tilts his head, smiling, and moves to the door. "I love you, Tori," he calls softly as he heads out.

"I will -- and I love you, too, Gorey," Toriel replies softly, sighing happily as he steadily makes his way out. Truly, the man was quite amazing... and it does her heart well to know she has, and returns, his love.

As Asgore walks out to talk to and wait with his son, Toriel continues healing the now-considerably-less-broken body of the child on her husband's bed, waiting for them to awaken, helping their recovery however and in every way she can.

* * *

In a surprisingly short while later, the time arrives for the human to awaken to their new life underground. Chara's eyes slowly flutter open, the first thought registering in their mind being a whole lot of pain -- yet now that pain was somehow gone... and in its place, a soothing warmth. They mutter something incomprehensible, and as they do, they hear a movement above them, causing their eyes to snap open, thinking of monsters and horrors trying to eat them, maybe they'd been poisoned with--

They stop in surprise as they are met not with a horrible, dank, dirty underground with vicious monsters, and instead... a huge bed. A warm room, cozy, and in front of them...

Toriel had been watching Chara carefully as they were healing, and as they start, she leans back a little, easing up on her healing, pulling away her paws, noting as Chara seems to get them into focus. Mustering the most motherly smile she can -- a motherly one indeed -- she grins brightly at Chara. "Hello, there, child," she murmurs gently, her words floating through the air. "You took quite the tumble, but worry not. You are safe, now." She does her best to be nonthreatening; she remembered how paranoid some humans can get. Then she remembers, perhaps she should introduce herself, and nods a little. "I am Toriel Dreemurr. Might I have your name, child...?"

Chara looks around a little wildly as this... goat-kin, this monster, thing, greets them? And they speak _English_? Stunning. Or monster magic acts like... eh, whatever. Chara brushes the thought aside as Toriel talks; they have other things to focus on. "R-right..." they speak carefully, clearly suspicious, if very much glad that they aren't dead. "I-I'm, uh, Chara." They don't say their last name. So far as their family is concerned... well, so far as Chara is concerned, they don't have one. "I... erm... thank you, for... saving me, I think...?" They give Toriel a shaky smile, trying to sit up, preparing to wince in pain, and yet... they find none. Odd. 

Toriel looks back down at the young human as they wake, listening attentively, giving them a smile. "Well, Chara, it is very, very nice to meet you. I am glad you are all right." She offers them her paw, which, in comparison to Chara's hand, is huge. "I, well... I helped you, but your savior, the one who found you... is my son. He, my husband, and I, all live together here..." she glances to the doorway, knowing that Asgore and Asriel both would be excited and happy to know Chara is up and about. Then she looks back to Chara. "Would you like to meet them? I would be more than happy to carry you, should you still feel a bit unsteady on your feet..."

Chara looks curiously at Toriel's surprisingly genuine smile, trying to find any hint of a guise -- they'd had enough like this from the people who called themselves their parents to be suspicious -- but eventually, they nod, brushing a bit of their hair behind their ear. "I... I think so, yeah... though... I can walk on my own. N-no need to carry me, heh." They smile a little at that, before cautiously trying to roll their legs out of bed. Thankfully the goatparents had put Chara close to the edge, as they manage it with reasonable ease, even in spite of the drop to the floor. They catch their feet, and then look up to Toriel as she towers over them. They blink a little as Toriel lowers her paw in a clear offering to hold Chara's hand, and Chara, well... the gesture is rather powerful to them. They'd not known parental care like this for themselves; their own parents were callous, and harsh... and many of the other families feared their outbursts. And yet, now... this huge paw, larger than any hand... offered to them to hold.

Chara takes Toriel's paw in their hand, or rather hides their hand in her paw, and manages another smile. "W-well, I... show me around, I guess..." they say softly, looking up, and then down at the floor as Toriel quietly leads Chara to meet their new family.


	3. Meet the Dreemurrs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Asriel prepare to meet the new member of their family, and Chara meets their new family. It's a bit of a shaky start, but everyone seems... oddly happy to have them there. Impressive, considering they just met...
> 
> I'm still trying this whole system out. Feedback is very very much desired and welcome, on anything from tags to writing to how I'm doing the notes. Thanks for reading!

"D-do you think they'll be okay, Dad?" Asriel asks tremblingly, looking up to the mighty figure of his father with genuine concern. "They looked, real hurt, when I found them..."

"I think the child is in good hands, son," Asgore says gently in return, kneeling to face his son. "Your mother is one of the best healers the underground, and indeed, the world, has ever seen," he chuckles, a soft, warm, deep sound of simple joy. He lowers his massive paw slightly to land on his son's head, brushing back some of the fur there. He looks proudly to him. Perhaps it was largely chance, but Asgore was incredibly proud of his son for what he did, saving that human and bringing them here. Sure, it might cause an uproar in the kingdom if handled wrong, but... it was a life saved. As King, Asgore couldn't be happier of the example his own son was setting for himself. 

"O-okay!" Asriel chirps brightly, looking around for a moment as though expecting his mom to reappear with the human in tow right at that moment. She doesn't, of course. After a moment, Asriel looks back up worriedly to his father once more, moving to gently clamber into his lap and hug him. "I-I know it's gonna be okay, 'n all, but... I'm still... kinda nervous..." he says. He's not entirely aware of his own thoughts, but those worries -- whether the human would want to stay, whether they would be a good sibling or somewhat a jerk, whether they'd be a _friend --_ all rumbling around in Asriel's young head. 

Asgore shakes his head once more, however, giving Asriel a firm smile and a hug before setting him down on the floor once more. "It will be just fine, son. I cannot be certain that the human will enjoy us all, but... I believe they will enjoy our home all the same. It is comfy and cozy, after all -- having a few fluffballs like us would make that happen, wouldn't you think?" he chuckles, gently ruffling his son's fur on his head again. "Now, let us take a seat and relax, and your mother will be out with the human when they are ready -- no sooner, no later. All right?"

"Okay, dad," Asriel murmurs softly, hopping up onto the couch with his father and snuggling up to the much larger gote's side, putting his smaller arms around him in a hug. And so the two wait, for the fateful moment that Chara would truly join their lives...

* * *

After 15 minutes or so of waiting from both sides, the time arrives as Toriel slowly guides Chara out of Asgore's room, her hand dwarfing that of the human child. Chara looks around curiously at the almost impressively cozy home -- Asgore's comment was right -- and takes in as many sights as they can. Pictures on the wall, flowers, the golden-brown finish on the rugs and walls... it reminds them of, well... a magical home of care. Like a fairy tale. And the old fairy tales don't end well. So in spite of the obvious comforts... they are on their guard as Toriel walks them along, silent besides the soft footsteps on the floorboards.

"Are you holding up all right, Chara?" Toriel gently inquires, looking down to them. She noticed the slightly tight grip they have on Toriel's paw, the glances they're casting around the hall. "I... can understand you may have some discomfort, but..." she gives them a warm smile. "I assure you, we mean you nothing but care and affection, as you will allow it," she murmurs gently, giving their hand a soft squeeze in return as they turn the corner into the living room where Asriel and Asgore sit. "Ah, and here we are. Gorey, Asriel," she says, gesturing to Chara, "As you can see, they are just fine. Would you like to introduce yourself...?"

Chara blinks and freezes up a bit as they see Asgore and Asriel, both of whom wave cheerfully at them, though Asriel seems to be especially eager. They weren't sure what they were expecting, but... it wasn't this. This... its weird, it's like what they always _wanted_ , to be adopted, to be accepted, to have a new family, and yet nobody at home had stood up to their awful parents to try. And now... Chara was here. With a family they had never seen, a world they had never thought existed... and as much as they would love for this to be true... they are having a lot of trouble accepting it. Still, they know the adoption method, and they nod after several seconds in response to Toriel's small urging. They manage a tiny smile and a wave. "H-hi..." they softly stammer. "I'm, uhm... Chara..."

Asriel and Asgore both are quite pleased, and Asriel is downright elated, as Chara rounds the corner, both of them waiting with bated breath for Chara to introduce themselves. And as they do, they both grin brightly, with Asgore giving a hearty, "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Chara," before looking up to his wife. "You've done a wonderful job, Tori," he adds lovingly, giving Toriel a warm smile of her own, making her smile back, feeling the care in the air. 

Asriel, in comparison to his relatively calm father, waves excitedly at Chara in return, giving a bright grin and hopping off the couch. "Hi! I'm Asriel!" he practically chirps back, nearly sounding like a Temmie as he bounces over to Chara. "It's real nice to meet you, Chara! I-I'm glad you're okay, and, that mom healed you all good." He grins again, nodding fast, causing his ears to flop around a little, which sparks a little grin from Chara that seems more genuine, as well as a light chuckle from Toriel. 

"W-well, I... I'm glad I'm okay, too," Chara replies quietly, unable to keep up the grim face in front of the almost ridiculously cheerful Asriel, and holding their smile. "Y-you all are... really nice... th-thanks, for... helping..." they manage in return, slipping their hand from Toriel's grip and giving Asriel a small handshake. "It, uh... it's new, and all... but..." They take a cautious sigh, nodding to themselves. "I-I think... I'm happy to be here."

Toriel nods softly, relieved that Chara seems to be integrating into the family well. "Well, Chara, if... you are all right with it... you may stay with us, for as long as you like, or need." She pauses, deciding not to mention that Chara _can't_ go home, at least not at the moment. "Our home will be yours, and, well..."

"Our family is, too," Asgore adds warmly, getting up from the couch to kneel next to what he sees as now, his two children. Toriel does the same, offering a big group hug. 

"Yeah!" Asriel cheers, giving his parents a hug, and inviting Chara in. "We're gonna be happy, together," he adds, his tail wiggling happily as Chara slowly nods, relaxes, and moves to join the group hug offered, letting out a sigh of relief. Perhaps it wouldn't be forever, perhaps it was a trick, but... for the first time they can remember...

This feels like a family, and a home.


	4. New Home, New Family, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress! Chara is getting used to living with their new family, and while they soon learn that they can't really go back... well, they learn a bit about what's there, and more importantly, how much they're happy here. The family is more than a bit surprised by their acceptance, but they're happy that their new child is happy with them.
> 
> Or at least that's what I was PLANNING on writing, but it kinda fell into wholesome slice of life stuff. Who knows where it'll go by the time I'm done; read and you'll see :P
> 
> FINALLY, AN UPDATE! It's been a long while and I'm kind of out of practice so PLEASE leave me feedback! On tags, writing style, things you enjoyed or didn't, just let me know! Your comments give me the encouragement to keep going!

"Rise and shine, my children," Tori gently calls into the room, her paw flicking on the lights, prompting small groans from the piles of covers and blankets on each bed. She chuckles at the sight of both Chara and Asriel rolling over in their beds to shield themselves from the light. "It is another beautiful day outside, after all -- and there is always much to see and do. Get up, now, chop-chop," she calls again, before smoothly sweeping out of the room, leaving the door open to the hall.

It had been several weeks since Chara first arrived and had met the family, and in that time, they already felt like a part of it to Tori. Certainly not quite as though they were always there, but already, to Tori, to Asriel, to Asgore, they felt like a part of the family. Asgore had procured the proper materials, and made Chara a bed of their own in the same room with Asriel, and he was more than happy to have a sibling he always wanted, even giving them several of his toys and plushies to keep them company in the night. Young as he might have been, he recognizes that they fell into the world of monsters with quite literally nothing but the clothes on their back -- and as a result, he didn't want them to feel like they were anything less for it. 

Chara, of course, had their own thoughts on this. At first it was overwhelmingly positive, to the point where they didn't think about it, but it began to feel like pity, then all a trick, and yet the kindness continued from the whole family, for them. All the kindness they'd seen in the other families in the village, all the kindness their own old parents had never shown, was nothing compared to the unflinchingly good-hearted family. Certainly they weren't perfect -- Chara had been disgusted by the prospect of snail pie, and maintained they would never eat it, even though Toriel and Asriel had looked rather sad at the declaration -- but the family never meant Chara ill. It was a lot better than they were used to, to say the least, and they didn't know if they'd want to go back.

What they didn't yet know, was that they couldn't go back.

As it was, though, Chara was feeling surprisingly good this morning, in spite of the awakening, and how much they wanted to just snuggle back under their covers. But they murmur something unintelligible, even to themselves, and roll out of bed, stretching and yawning widely. Their hair is an absolute mess, but they don't care, only looking to their brother as he rolls out as well, his own fur even messier, giving Chara a smile. And, of course, Asriel smiles back, for for him, Chara's messy hair is like his own messy, over-fluffed and squished fur. 

"G'morning, fuzzball," Chara giggles, before stumbling somewhat groggily over to Asriel and throwing their arms around him in a hug. 

"Mornin'," Asriel replies simply, holding his own arms around Chara's back, gently trying to make sure he's not hugging too tight. Then he yawns a little, patting Chara on the back, before letting go. "We should, uh, get going, huh?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. We gotta get dressed, mom doesn't like us in PJs at the table," Chara sighs, but with a smile all the same as they let go of their brother, looking them both over in their matching green-striped pajamas. 

Asriel, for one, gives Chara a simple smile and a nod back, as the two siblings pull away to start getting ready for the day, dressed in their usual somewhat muted greens and browns that Chara was wearing when they arrived. Apparently the colors reminded Chara of good things, and so the family had made quick work to sew some more together. Asriel was pleased by this, even taking to wearing similar clothes for their benefit, wanting to make his new sibling feel as happy as he could in their new home -- for even he knew that they didn't really have the chance to go back.

In any case, the two children got dressed without much fuss, making their way to the table. Toriel and Asgore were feeling similarly cheerful -- though a bit surprised -- at how much Chara seemed to like being here, but they had a lingering feeling of darkness in their souls, for they knew that surely, Chara would want to return home, and they would be unable to fulfill their wishes. The time for that talk was fast approaching.

Breakfast begins somewhat warmly all the same, however, as Asriel and Chara hop up to the table, starting their cereal as handed to them from their parents, asking how they'd slept, with the usual slightly groggy, yet still welcoming, and now familiar, morning chatter. Eventually, though, reading the room as soft and welcoming, Toriel decides to try to gently nudge the subject forward.

"So, er, Chara, if I might ask," she says, before gracefully pausing to ensure she had their attention, "are you feeling rather all right here with us? I... am aware that it is likely not quite the same as where you came from, but we are doing our best to provide a good home for you." She pauses once more at this, waiting to see Chara's reaction. Asriel, for one, seemed only vaguely interested, still digging happily away at his cereal, but Asgore has paused in his own to pay close attention over the table at their new stepchild.

"I mean, honestly, you guys are all really nice," Chara mumbles, more than a bit surprised at this line of questioning. "I like it here," they add, their head low, almost in their bowl of cereal as they break eye contact with the goatparents. 

Asriel pays a bit more attention to this, grinning brightly as Chara mentions they like it here. Even he knows the significance of them being here, but he can't help but being happy about it. Chara was a really nice sibling to him, and they seemed to have very good chemistry already -- perhaps born of him saving their life, perhaps just natural chemistry -- and he wanted them to stay together. So even with this serious topic, he can't help but be happy with his sibling.

Toriel and Asgore, on the other hand, share a small glance. They had assumed, in spite of their kindness and best efforts, that Chara would, well, find something to dislike. Either they had done a good job, or...

"Well, that certainly makes us happy," Toriel replies softly, offering Chara a paw. "But, well," she pauses, sighing, not sure how to gently bring up the topic.

"Was what you had before you met us... not quite as kind, Chara?" Asgore smoothly chimes in, warm care in his voice as he looks them over. Perhaps it's a jump, but it could explain why they'd had no objection -- in spite of the family's best efforts to change and keep hope, they knew the potential for humans to be villainous. Asgore, of course, recognizes the touchiness of the subject, especially if it's true -- and Toriel shoots him a concerned look for it -- but he also realizes that, well, if it _is_ true... it would be unlikely to get it out of Chara without this direct prompting. The family looks expectantly to Chara all the same, warmth and care in their eyes from the heights of Toriel and Asgore, and the similar level of Asriel.

Chara looks up at the eyes now facing them, the green of Asgore and Asriel, the blue of Toriel, into their own hazel, their face somewhat slack from the mention of their old home. They didn't like where the conversation was going. But they don't want to hide it from this family, for, well, they'd really given them all they'd wanted, all they'd seen from the other kids, and now it was for them, too. So they do their best to hold their gaze, and shake their head slowly.

"No, it wasn't." They pause, letting the others take it in for a moment by tapping their spoon on the surface of their cereal. "My... human family, they weren't nice. Not like you all." They stop at that, making a small sigh and looking down at their cereal. They'd said their piece, and honestly thinking about their old life... well, it wasn't pleasant. They feel like they'd rather not go back to it. Then they remember something else. "Not everyone was like that, you know," they add, "Just, the people I was with..." they trail off again, and sniffle a little. They don't continue.

The Dreemurrs share a glance around the table, before Toriel nods to herself. She does understand what Chara is implying -- as does Asgore, though he is less visible about letting on about it -- and she gives them a comforting look, half relieved as she understands, from what Chara has said, that not all humans were bad. Indeed, from the vague words they shared, most humans, even, might still be good, even if Chara's parents were not so. 

"Chara, I am sorry that your initial upbringing was less than pleasant, but," Toriel pauses, taking a small sigh and giving her husband an understanding look, "we are going to give you a better upbringing, as best we can, if you are still okay to stay with us. We do not want to force you to stay against your own desires, but... if you do..."

"We will give you every benefit and bit of joy we can, Chara," finishes Asgore with a smile and a nod, his voice low and warm. "A family that cares for you, moreso than the ones you left. We will give you everything a young child can ask for, and needs."

"Yeah!" Asriel pipes up, looking to Chara with a bright grin. "Stuff mighta been not great before, but I'm really really glad you're here now! And I'm glad I gotta sibling like you, Chara," he adds, hopping off his chair to throw his arms recklessly around Chara in a fluffy hug, causing both of his parents to chuckle warmly, and it even pulls a smile from Chara as they nod. 

"O-okay, then, I..." Chara pauses as they talk, awkwardly giving Asriel a hug in return, and looking up to their parents with their eyes shining. "I think, that I'd like that... mom, and dad..."

And with that, tears in the eyes of the whole family, Toriel and Asgore hurriedly rise to join the fluffy hugpile, enveloping both of their children in a warm and cuddly embrace. And once again, Chara feels an overwhelming sense of comfort, as they quietly melt into softly crying with joy, to have their family truly caring, and bringing love to their very soul.


End file.
